


A little chat

by Peach_Paty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: And maybe Kichi has a crush on Succi too, Literally an Oumasai story just because Succi has a crush on Kichi, M/M, Not much romantic action going on, Saihara being gAY, idk what to write anymore, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Paty/pseuds/Peach_Paty
Summary: Saihara and Kirigiri were chatting for a while,until the girl points out that Ouma,the boy sitting on a table nearby,may be talking about him.





	A little chat

**Author's Note:**

> yEAH...this is the first fanfic I write on this site,and also the first fanfic I ever write in English,so I apologize if there are any spelling errors here and there.
> 
> Also...Hope's Peak AU!

Since he got in the academy,Saihara often found himself spending time with Kirigiri Kyouko after classes,sipping a cup of coffee at the cafeteria while discussing their cases.  
Of course,they weren't the only students chatting there after classes.

At a nearby table,there were always the Ultimate Liars,Ouma and Celestia,chatting and laughing.

From what Saihara could hear,the liars seemed to get along really well,having fun and hanging out like friends.Ouma,obviouly,would spill a lie every two sentences,but Celestia,instead of getting annoyed or mad at him like everyone else in the school,would just go along with it,like some kind of roleplay.  
Saihara could only wish he was *that* calm when talking to Ouma.  
There were times in which Saihara really couldn't understand if the words Ouma said to him were a lie or not,and,adding the costant teasing he would rechieve from the him,there was no way he could be always calm while talking to the shorther boy.

But focusing on the meeting he had at the moment with Kirigiri.  
The girl was sitting in front of him on a round little table with four seats.Since both detectives didn't have a case to work on that week,they were just talking about what happened during class and stuff like that,until the boy noticed Kirigiri looking at the nearby table for a while,before turning her head back to him.  
"Did you see that?" She asked,her violet eyes cold as ever,but a little bit of warmness in her tone.  
Saihara immediately figured out that something was happening at the table the lavander-haired girl was looking at a while ago,so he turned around to face the table,seeing Ouma and Celestia chatting like normal,nothing really interesting happening.Ouma seemed like he was telling the red-eyed girl a story of some sorts,while she listened carefully and sometimes nodded.Ouma seemed to side-glare Saihara at times,but the detective thought it was just because the shortie noticed that he was looking at them.

Saihara turned his head back,facing Kirigiri again,and asked her:"No,what happened?"

The girl smiled a little bit,her smile seeming almost teasing,as she said:"I think he's talking about you."

Saihara blushed a little,and immediately reached for his hat to pull it down,hiding his pink cheeks,as he immediately asked:"W-what makes you think that?"

The girl smiled again,and she told him that,while they were talking,Ouma pointed a finger towards Saihara for a while,and then began to talk to his friend with stars in his eyes.Kirigiri understood immediately he could only be talking about Saihara.

Saihara blushed even more,thinking that the person he liked was talking about him with his friend.Yeah,you read correctly,"the person he liked".Saihara did have a crush for Ouma.At first,he tought that he would desire to hang around with him just so he could understand his personality more,because he didn't understand him at all,but then...he understood that he may have feelings for that boy.

Saihara and Kirigiri then continued chatting,ignoring what they were talking about earlier,until a couple came over to them.Ouma and Celestia.

"Greetings Kirigiri,greetings Saihara.Ouma thought that it could be fun hanging around with you and chatting a bit,is that okay for you?" Asked Celestia,with her usual polite smile,while Ouma was gently pulling on her sleeve.

Saihara was blushing a little seeing the purple haired boy close to him,so he didn't answer immediately.Kirigiri seemed to get that,as she said:"Sure,we weren't really talking about anything important."

The gothic girl said a little "thank you",and Ouma immediately sprinted towards the chair next to Saihara's,sitting on it.Celestia then sitted on the chair next to Kirigiri.

The teens then talked for a bit,enjoying each other's company.The little boy teased the taller male constantly,but this time,instead of getting flustered,he smiled and sblushed a little at his crush.


End file.
